


渡海（Crossing the Sea）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 同途·Translations [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Age, Gap Filler, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 一个年轻女子来到了澳阔泷迪，她讲述的故事包含着不幸和奇迹，她带来了希望和心碎，最出乎意料的是，她还带来了弥合伤痛的可能。





	1. 澳阔泷迪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crossing the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784519) by alena [archived by [HASA_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist)]. 



> 【原文作者】alena
> 
> 【原文链接】[Crossing the Sea](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/983315/1/Crossing-the-Sea)
> 
> 【作者声明】阿尔达完全属于托尔金教授。我只拥有故事中的谬误。
> 
> 【作者说明】一如既往，非常感谢Nemis的试读。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【翻译】Ecthelion
> 
> 【授权】已授权。
> 
> 【主角】欧尔威（Olwë），埃尔汶（Elwing）
> 
> 【译文首发日期】2013年8月

她有着我哥哥的眼睛。

两个驾船北上的少年——实际上，是两个孩子——在奈努法尔海湾发现了她，她迷了路，正独自顺着海滩游荡。于是，他们把她带回了澳阔泷迪，从码头沿着曲折的街道来到了我的门前。年纪最大的男孩走在她旁边，轻轻地指引着她；在她身后略偏的地方走着另一个孩子，还有一个黑发编成两条长辫子的女孩，她牵着一个小男孩的手。他们这一行人所过之处，好奇的人群纷纷聚集起来，孩子们走在她两侧，就像要尽职尽责地保护这位新找到的女子免受打扰。他们来到我面前，停下了脚步，而我发现，我径直望进了我哥哥的眼睛。

这双眼睛与我哥哥的如出一辙，同样的轮廓，同样的蓝灰色调。它们当中还蕴含着同样的光采，不过只是一抹浅淡的余辉，我几乎没能察觉。然而这双眼睛又是不同的，截然不同。她用那样一种目光凝视着我——不，她凝视的甚至不是我，而是另一个地方，属于一个完全归她自己所有的时空。在这双眼睛里，我看得出万念俱灰的哀恸，看得出深入骨髓的巨大恐惧，可是除了哀恸和恐惧，还有大量别的情感，我解读不出。

她面对着我，如同一座雕像，纹丝不动地伫立。她所有的哀恸、恐惧连同其他情感都迎面向我袭来，又与我擦肩而过。我听到四面八方传来了低语，来自聚集的人群，但他们有所收敛，就像无形中有谁命令他们给她让出空间。她身上那条破旧的白裙在微风中飘动，她长长的黑发披散着，也在微风中飘动。她美得惊心动魄，美得令人心碎。

我终于回过了神。

“女士，欢迎你来到澳阔泷迪。告诉我们，你叫什么名字？你的家在哪里？”

起初，我不知道她究竟有没有听到我的话。但慢慢地，极慢地，她的眼睛——和我哥哥的如此相似，又如此不同——盯住了我的眼睛。

“别怕，现在你身边的都是朋友。”我补充道，希望能鼓励她。

又是久久一段沉默，期间她一直审视着我的面孔。然后她给出了回答，嗓音低沉又悲伤，却惊人地清晰：

“我来自中洲，大海的彼岸。”

窃窃私语如同哔剥作响的火焰，卷过了人群。然而我的心神只剩了一小部分仍在聆听。

这么简短的一句话，怎能如此令人震惊？而她正用那样一双眼睛看着我，我又怎能对这句话如此没有准备？中洲，大海彼岸。在那年深日久的过去，我把我的哥哥抛在了那里。在那里，还生活着那么多我们的亲族。中洲——星光，森林中的幢幢黑影……

还有诺多，他们曾经也是我们的亲族。

那个年轻的女子又陷入了沉默，再度退入了那个属于她的孤独时空。然而她的言语还在不断回荡，似乎既轻柔，又响亮如同雷鸣。

我来自中洲，大海的彼岸。

中洲。我也曾怀着惊奇，在那里的星空下漫步。

“她累坏了。”

我妻子熙蓝妮尔的清亮嗓音打断了那些回音。她向人群投去谴责的一眼，上前迎接这位陌生女子，温柔地引她离开，呢喃着安慰的词句。年轻女子温顺地放任自己被领向屋子的正门。我连忙借着心灵的联系，给熙蓝妮尔送去了一句感激的低语。

我让那些找到她的孩子们留了下来，问清了他们发现她的经过。他们从澳阔泷迪起航，沿着海岸向北驶去。进入奈努法尔海湾时，他们远远听到有个神秘的嗓音在海岸上悲伤地歌唱。她所言寥寥，但根据她主动说出的只言片语，她似乎是逃脱了中洲某种可怕的毁灭，去寻找她出海在外的丈夫。她告诉了他们她自己的名字。她叫埃尔汶。

“大人，我们听到了她的歌。那支歌听起来那么悲伤——悲伤又奇特——”年纪最大的男孩轻声告诉我，仿佛在描述一个梦境，“但我们认出了那支歌的曲调，因为我父亲有时会唱。他曾经告诉我，这是一首古老的曲调，来自过去，那时我们的族人仍然生活在中洲的大地上……”

中洲，辽阔的隔离之海的彼岸。

我来自中洲，大海的彼岸。是我的哥哥第一个向我们说起阿门洲的光明，我找了他很久，但我没有找到。我在星空下寻找，找遍了每一处；我寻遍了所有的森林和原野，所有的山隘和山谷，河边、湖畔，但我没有找到。大海在呼唤，我的族人渴望听从大海的召唤，去寻找光明之地。我的哥哥下落不明，我不知道他是活着还是死了，我抛弃了他……

“欧尔威大人？”

我回过了神。那个梳着黑辫子的女孩正抬头看着我，眼睛睁得大大的，她身边那个小男孩也是一样，他也生着一头黑发。

“大人，我们想知道，我们能不能——”她迟疑了，咬住了嘴唇，接着毅然说了下去，“我们能不能偶尔来看看她？不是因为好奇——我们确实好奇，但我的意思是，她还告诉过我们，她有孩子……我想，我们或许可以想办法让她高兴起来？哪怕就一点点？”

她脸含希冀，满是祈求。

“孩子，你叫什么名字？”

“大人，我叫埃雅林迪。”她轻轻一拉身边的男孩，“这是我弟弟安耐罗。”

我微笑了，心情却没轻松半分：

“埃雅林迪，我会让你知道。如果埃尔汶愿意，你们就可以来看她，但必须是她愿意才行。”

女孩急切地点点头：“大人，谢谢您。”她吐了口气，就跑开了，她弟弟紧跟在后。我看着她年轻的轻盈身影消失在街道远处，突然发现所有的记忆都回来了，海啸一般向我扑来，在四周轰鸣咆哮，将我卷入了惊涛骇浪。仅仅是这样，就能让那些数不清的岁月化为乌有，像阳光下的迷雾一样消失殆尽；仅仅是这样，就能重新揭开所有那些陈旧的伤口，让它们再度鲜血淋漓。


	2. 西瑞安

几近满月，月亮从丝丝缕缕的碎云中探出脸庞，用银白的光辉浸没了世界。微风自下方的海滨吹来，带来了浪涛拍岸那永不消失的韵律，节奏无休无止。潮水正在涨起。我在厅堂中踱步，从一条走廊走到另一条走廊，周而复始。踱步时，我沉默着，可是心中却有万千个来自过去的嗓音，喧嚷着万千个疑问。

自从那个流浪的女子来到，熙蓝妮尔就在照顾她，温和地坚持让她吃些东西，轻声细语地安慰着她。这让我想起，过去她是如何安慰我们自己那从噩梦中惊醒的女儿，那简直就像是一生一世以前的事了。年轻女子安静地接受了我妻子的护理，几乎不说什么，不过她的眼睛里似乎流露了感激。然而那双眼睛——我哥哥的眼睛——仍然盛满了看不见的恐怖。

她是我的亲人——这一点我现在已经肯定了。她是我哥哥的血脉骨肉。她遭遇了什么样的惨痛不幸？他们对她做了什么？

她来自中洲，那里有影影绰绰的凶猛形体在森林和山岭中潜行。大敌已经逃去了那里；在那里，他建起了他的堡垒和地穴，在那里，他培养了他的妖物，还有他那些可怖的魔鬼。诺多追击着大敌，正是去了那里，他们怀着狂怒和顽强不屈的骄傲，染上了我们族人的血，遭到了诅咒。而在他们当中，有我的五个孙辈。

哦，星光照亮的中洲，我年轻时的家乡。

她到了我们这里，而我再也无法压制自己的恐惧。

我抬起头，发现我又一次来到了埃尔汶门口。熙蓝妮尔就站在紧闭的门外，与一个侍女低声快速交谈。

“她怎么样了？”

我妻子转过身来：“她不说也不动。”她缓缓答道，仔细选择着措辞，“但不休息，哪怕她已经累得精疲力尽。因为她独自沉浸在自己的世界里，一个黑暗的地方。”

她满脸忧虑，蓝眼睛里含着同情。我与她短暂地对视了一刻。不需言辞，我们之间迅速交换了一系列思绪。熙蓝妮尔露出了一丝微笑。

“这或许能帮助她，”她柔声说，“但别逼她。”

我点点头，轻轻敲了她的门。

 

屋里没有点灯，充盈着明月的清淡辉光。那个年轻女子正坐在敞开的窗前，抱紧了双臂。也许这只是光影造成的错觉，但她看起来比白天更苍白了，也更脆弱。她看起来好像一碰就会粉碎。

“埃尔汶？”我试探着问，不确定她会不会听见。

她微微一惊，那双写满恐惧的黑眼睛望了过来。我已经开始后悔进了她的房间。这怎么可能帮助她呢？然而就在那时，她开口了，嗓音几乎是平稳的，让我又惊讶了一次。

“大人？我要感谢您的好意。还有……埃尔威·辛葛洛王是我父亲的外祖父，而他们告诉我，您是他的弟弟。这是真的吗？”

我穿过房间，来到她身边，但没有靠得太近。“对，”我答道，“我是他弟弟。你是我的亲人。”

埃尔汶稍稍转过了身，她的眼睛仍然紧盯着我。月光从窗子照进来，洒上她的头发和面容，令她整个人都闪着美丽的朦胧光晕。我想向她问起我哥哥，问起中洲，问起我们的族人，还有我的孙辈。我想问她，什么样的邪恶生物对她做了这样的事。但我不能。我害怕发问。而且，我显然已经知道了答案，我知道得太清楚了。假如我哥哥还活着，她就不会沦落到这等境地。

“现在什么都不能伤害你了。你在这里，和我们在一起，你是安全的。”那一刻的寂静长得仿佛要持续到永远。终于，我成功开了口。“或许我们可以以后再谈。现在休息吧。”

“我没法休息。”

她听起来满含悔恨与歉意。

“因为只要我放松戒备， _他们就会来。_ ”

我本来正要走出房间，闻言不由得一停。

“费艾诺的儿子们。”她低声说，尽管我没有问。

只是刹那间，周围的一切就尽数褪去，我在虚空中独处，耳边只有她的声音。

“他们在黎明时分到来——他们来抢夺那颗宝石。我的丈夫身在远方，我们试着防守城市……但他们就像魔鬼，他们连西瑞安也不肯放过。我们已经遭遇过那么多不幸，但他们连这片最后的落脚地、最后的避难所都不肯放过……我们坚持不住了……我的儿子们，我的儿子们，他们还只是幼小的孩子……到处都是血，那么多血……”

我意识到，我绞紧了双手。我的手冷得像冰。

费艾诺的儿子们。芬威的儿子们。那么多年来，我都以为我了解他们。我以为他们是我们的亲族，我以为他们是好的。我以为我是那么了解他们，那些黑头发的男孩，我的朋友的儿孙。但我不了解他们。我从来就没有真正了解过他们。

_他们在星光下到来；他们来索要我们的白船。我们试着防守码头，但疯狂统治了他们，在黑暗降临的世界里，他们变得那么凶狠，毫不留情地杀戮。到处都是死者……我们必须保卫白船，我们必须保护自己的族人……那么多血，覆盖了城墙和道路，淌进海港，把水染成了殷红……_

“我年幼的儿子们，我亲爱的孩子们，我没有办法保护他们……”

_我跪在码头上，怀中抱着我的儿子。我周围席卷着死亡的风暴，兵刃相交的铿锵，呐喊和尖叫，箭镞破空的声音。在我身后的某个地方，不知什么正在燃烧。我的孩子全身是血，血从他身侧一处狰狞的伤口中喷涌出来。我用双手按住伤口，我拼命地压着它，我的手立刻沾满了血，但血还是在涌流。_

_“父亲，天变得这么黑……”_

_他的眼睛正在失去焦距。不，我亲爱的儿子，我亲爱的孩子。不要死。拜托，不要死。_

“我必须保护我的儿子们——”埃尔汶的嗓音穿透哭号，遥遥传来，“我必须保护我幼小的孩子们——但他们就要来了，我再也坚持不住了，因为它烧灼得那么厉害……我再也坚持不住了……哦我亲爱的孩子们，对不起，对不起……”

她抽噎起来，她开始颤抖。我走过去，跪了下来，伸手按住她的双肩，强迫自己注视她的面容，轻声呼唤她的名字。有什么——那是不是大海？——在我耳中疯狂地咆哮，我几乎无法集中精神——

_噢，波涛汹涌的大海，狂怒咆哮吧！哦，欧西，朋友与向导，风暴的主宰，您难道没有听见寡妇和孩童的哭泣，您难道没有看见鲜血染红的海港？哦，乌妮，四海的夫人，您难道没有落泪？您的水手们失去了生机，正在您的胸怀里漂浮。他们再也不能在浪涛中信步，他们再也不能在海岸上歌唱。再也没有明亮如星辰的洁白灯光，再也没有白帆飘扬，再也没有欢笑与音乐，只有火，波涛中反射的火光……_

“但大海拒绝吞没我……”

我重新回到了这个被月光照亮的房间里，埃尔汶就坐在我面前。她现在一动不动，她的眼睛似乎又一次看见了我。她眼中没有泪。

我能说什么？我究竟能对她说什么？

“埃尔汶，我的孩子。”我竭力让自己的嗓音保持平稳。我仍然跪在她面前，双手按着她的肩膀。“我知道你遭遇了极深的痛苦，远远超过世间应有，或许比我所能理解的还要深。但你现在到了这里，你是我哥哥的血脉骨肉。尽管你失去了家人，但我要你知道，我们也是你的家人，我们会照顾你，永远都会。我要你知道，任何人再想伤害你，他都必须先杀了我。我要你知道，我会视你如同己出，永远都会。我向你承诺。”

在埃尔汶眼中，是否有光芒一亮？最后，她无言地慢慢点了点头。

“现在试着去睡吧。”我低声说，吻了吻她的前额，然后离开了房间。

我把门在背后关上，深深吸了口气，疲惫地靠到墙上。不，那不是发生在此刻，而是发生在另一个地方，是另一片大海在狂怒呼啸，是另一处沦陷的海港，另一幕屠杀，尽管凶手是同一群人。那也是发生在另一个时刻，不是发生在现在。现在海水平静，细浪起伏，微微闪烁着银光，城市一片安宁。

我看见熙蓝妮尔独自站在外面的狭长阳台上，她背对着我，立在栏边，眺望着波光粼粼的海潮。月光下，她淡金色的头发亮得耀眼，夜风轻啄着她的裙边。她在想着我们的儿孙。

所有那些孩子，儿子、女儿、兄弟，全都在一夜之间逝去。丈夫和妻子，父亲和母亲……

我一声不响地走到自己的妻子身旁，拥抱了她。熙蓝妮尔轻声叹息，靠上我肩头，她的体温给了我安慰。我们就这样静静地一同站在那里，观看着波涛，直到潮水又开始退去，黎明来临。


	3. 刚多林

你的哥哥在哪里？

一个声音从重重阴影中问道。

我在中洲，站在山顶。天空阴云密布，不见星辰，冷入骨髓。在我身后，连绵不断的山脉巍然耸立，庞大，压抑；在我面前，再无去路。空气中涨满了风暴的前兆，充斥着看不见的嗓音，全都在质问我：

你的哥哥在哪里？你把他留在了何处？

我找不到我哥哥。我是孤身一人。

中洲的大地向四面八方没有止境地伸展开去，我却站在一处狭窄受限的地方，当头压着漆黑的天空。我再也不能前进，因为道路消失在纠结的荆棘丛中。群山披着黑暗的外袍，山谷充满阴沉的浓雾。在黑暗和迷雾中的某处，躺着我的哥哥，但我看不见他。世间惟我一人，例外的只有那些回响在山谷中、山岭间，发自灌木丛生的阴湿密林的声音，它们全都在谴责我：

你的哥哥在哪里？你把他抛弃在了何处？

 

“我真希望埃尔汶的儿子们也能来。”小男孩说，“那样她就不会这么难过了，和他们一起玩也肯定很有意思。”

“安耐罗，我都告诉你多少次了。”女孩叹了口气，“别说那种话。”

“为什么不能说？埃雅林迪，你也希望那样，不是吗？”

“无论如何，别在埃尔汶面前提起，听见没有？”

“可那是真的。他们还活着，好好的。”小男孩反驳，向姐姐撅起了嘴，她则向我扫了一眼。

“他总是这么说。”她含着歉意咕哝。

我们走在花园上方的阶地上，安耐罗到处蹦来跳去，欢叫着绕着圈子奔跑，他姐姐则走在我旁边，年轻的脸上有种严肃的神色，努力要表现得完全像个大人。下方浓密的树叶反射着接近黄昏时分的阳光，闪烁晶莹，空气中有种崭新的凉爽。

“欧尔威大人？”埃雅林迪沉默了一会儿才问，“您觉得——您觉得他们还活着吗？我是说，埃尔汶的儿子们？”

“我的孩子，你觉得呢？”

她迟疑了，微微皱起了眉。“有时候，我会想象那两个男孩在这里，而她很开心……我的意思是，那些伤害了埃尔汶的精灵——我知道他们是坏人，但还是——她的儿子们只是小孩，对不对？他们不会真的……对不对？”

我看着女孩和她那目光明亮的弟弟。我不能告诉他们，这一切我一点也不能解释给他们听。费艾诺的儿子们，那三颗宝钻，还有死去的孩童。

“安耐罗，你姐姐是对的。埃尔汶非常想念她的儿子们，那就是为什么她这么悲伤，至少有一部分原因是这样。而且——”我望着男孩的眼睛，说了谎，“我们全都非常希望他们能来找她，但那可能要等很长时间，要过很多很多年才能发生。而在那之前，你如果提到他们，就只能让她越发想念他们。你明白了吗？”

“我想，我明白了……”安耐罗点点头，不过他不像是真明白了。

“去吧，去找埃尔汶。”

孩子们跑开了，我转身离去。自从埃尔汶初来我们这里，已经过了一个多月时间。多亏熙蓝妮尔那孜孜不倦的温柔照顾，她有了恢复健康的迹象，至少肉体上是这样。她似乎开始从自己那个孤立的黑暗世界里挣扎出来。近来，她大多数时候甚至能主动吃东西了，不必再被不断提醒面前有食物。然而那是一场痛苦的努力，她很容易就会受到惊吓，经常退缩回去。在状况差些的日子里，她会呼唤她的儿子们，怀着无助的恐惧一遍遍地重复他们的名字。她仍然睡得很不安稳，饱受困扰，被永不停息的噩梦折磨着。

第一夜过后，我和她又谈过几次，慢慢地把她那陌生又令人心碎的故事拼起了大半——燃烧的城市，咆哮的海浪；风穿过她绝望的羽翼，在怒吼尖啸。大海边缘那一场孤独漫长的流浪。但我还没问过埃尔汶，在西瑞安遭到突然袭击以前，她过的是什么样的生活。

我也没有向她打听我的孙辈，还有我的哥哥。我告诉自己，她现在这个样子，不该受这样的问题折磨；但真相其实只是我无法忍受去想。我还不能去想。即便我已经知道了，再也不能欺骗自己说还有希望。

或许我早就知道了，一直都知道。

梦境几乎每夜都会到来。一如既往，那是同一个梦，只是现在空前地生动。在梦里，我在中洲，站在山顶，我还年轻，我找不到我哥哥。整个世界里再无其他生灵。

我摇了摇头。我努力不去想那个梦，走出了花园，走过了开满花朵的拉瓦阿勒达矮树丛，走上了朝下通往海边的小路。斜照的阳光透过头顶的枝叶，照亮了脚边的暗色苔藓，给早开的翠菊和将谢的百合镀上了金色。当我走近小径尽头那道岩石凿成的台阶时，微风送来了一个年轻的声音。

“……贝烈迪尔聪明极了，还很勇敢。他带我们去驾船时，总是让船走得很快，快得不能再快——他能让它走得那么快！但卡理安是我最好的朋友——一直都是；什么事情我都可以告诉他，他从来不嘲笑我……”

我不能不微笑。那个纯真的女孩正在谈论男孩子。我从闪亮的叶子搭起的拱门下走过，出来踏上了开阔的沙滩。埃雅林迪和埃尔汶正一同坐在一块光滑的大石上，埃尔汶似乎在专心聆听。但小安耐罗显然对谈话失去了兴趣，他在不远处趟着海中的泡沫，和一群白色的海鸥嬉闹。

我走近时，两个年轻女子都站了起来。埃雅林迪在笑，埃尔汶温和的脸上也差不多露出了笑影。今天傍晚，她看起来几乎康复了，落日的光辉中，她的脸颊甚至有了一抹血色。

“是啊，我也有过一个最好的朋友，当我还是个小女孩的时候——那时我比你还年轻，”她正在回答埃雅林迪的问题，“我们也经常坐在海滩上，一起观看波涛。无论何时我觉得悲伤或害怕，都有他在；仅仅是他在，就总会让我好过……”

“然后呢？”埃雅林迪问。

“我们长大以后，我就嫁给了他。”埃尔汶答道，“但他不得不离开，去向诸位大能者恳求怜悯。因为他相信维拉的心永远是仁慈的，中洲的人民固然罪孽深重，但他们的悲伤也一样深重。”

“他什么时候回来？”

埃尔汶沉默了一会儿。她把目光从大海移开，凝视着落日。“我不知道，”她终于说，“我真想抱着希望告诉自己他能归来，因为那就是我仅存的希望了。但我不知道。”

“他是什么模样？”一个新的嗓音问道。没人注意的时候，安耐罗又走近了。

“他非常勇敢，非常温和，非常善良。他是希尔多和首生儿女两支亲族的后代，因为他的父亲是多尔罗明的图奥，他的母亲是伊缀尔，图尔巩王的女儿。”

“希尔多是什么？”安耐罗问道。

“图尔巩王？”他姐姐问道，“可我知道那个名字！我的祖母——”

她说了一半就戛然而止，眨了眨眼，咬住了嘴唇。

是的，我也知道那个名字。

“你的祖母出身诺多？”我努力让自己的嗓音尽可能地温和。

埃雅林迪犹豫了一刻，然后点了点头。“我只是碰巧听到一次，大人，她所有的家人都跟着图尔巩大人一起走了。而她……她那时刚刚嫁给我的祖父。我想，她极其思念他们，虽然她不曾提过。”

“埃尔汶，给我们讲讲他的故事吧。”安耐罗突然脆声说。他的目光从未离开她的面容。

埃雅林迪不由得轻呼了一声，怒视她弟弟。但埃尔汶抬头看着我，眼中的光采悲伤而美丽，而且，她眼中还有其他东西，更多，更深。

“你要给我们讲他的故事吗？”我问她。

于是，她给我们讲了那个故事。我们一起在海滩上散步，波浪拍打在脚下，夕阳中白色的海鸟在周围飞舞。她声音很低，她常常艰难地寻找措辞，常常说不下去，陷入沉默。但每当我就要告诉她不必继续，她都会把自己拉回现实，继续讲述，尽管她显然为此耗费了巨大的努力。安耐罗偶尔会发问打断她，埃雅林迪会要他安静。然而随着她把故事讲下去，我心中升起了一种不可思议的感觉——她不是在给孩子们讲，而只是在说给我听。

那个故事讲述了绝境中的坚韧与烈火般的骄傲，悲惨艰辛当中点缀着稍纵即逝的欢乐亮色。那个故事讲述了大量的死亡和无数的眼泪。它还讲述了爱。

“……他们就那样坚持前行，勇敢地面对极北之地那冰冻的荒原。没有尽头的积雪如同利刃，割破了他们的双脚；残酷的寒风从四面八方抽打着他们，因为目力所及之处别无他物，惟有倾轧碰撞的冰山。许多人倒下了，再也没有起来；美丽的埃兰葳就是其中之一。但他们仍然坚持前行……”

她为我们讲述了一座屹立在隔离之海岸边的庄严宫殿，讲述了一个比深渊大海还要深沉的声音，提到了宿命，和战胜宿命。她给我们讲述了一条穿过幽暗的失落之路，还有一片由积雪的高山环抱的绿色平原，在那里洁白的永志花不随季节改变，遍野盛开。她讲到了银蓝双色的旗帜，一顶钻石装饰的高贵王冠，七道大门，还有一首岩石的歌谣。

“……迈格林注视着伊缀尔，渴望着她的光辉，然而不抱希望。岁月流逝，他对她的爱变成了溃烂的诅咒，化作了他心中的黑暗……”

她讲到了一场战役，鲜血成河，眼泪如雨，以及一个最后的希望。她讲到了一场背叛，背叛者正是王本人的至亲，曾被尊敬、被信任，曾被深爱着。就在一个节日的前夕，黑暗降临。

“……在王之广场，埃克塞理安面对着那个恶魔挺立。在他头顶，白城的诸多辉煌塔楼正在燃烧，在他周围，王庭的美丽喷泉尽数在龙焰中枯竭，化成浓稠的雾气。那个炎魔挥舞着一条火鞭，被一团强烈的红光照亮，庞大又恐怖。但埃克塞理安坚定挺立，在滞重的蒸汽和燃烧的浓烟当中，他的盾牌闪耀如同一片星空。他举起长剑，寒光迸发，刺透了浓黑的阴影……”

她说了下去。不止一次，她的话语梗在喉中，不止一次，她的嗓音因恐惧和悲伤而低落。每一次，她都颤抖着挣脱那个过去，然而她仰脸看着我，继续讲着她的故事，仿佛那正是她自己的故事。她的嗓音中还包含着爱，她说起这支诺多的人民，就好像他们是她自己的亲族。

而他们是。她接纳了他们，由衷地接纳了他们。随着我渐渐意识到这一点，奇怪的事情发生了。我开始记起了诺多。我努力对抗着那些记忆，迫使它们后退，但她的话语打开了一扇我紧闭已久的大门，我别无选择，只能记起。

“……在狭窄的山隘里，在寒冷的群峰高处，大敌的守卫哨兵向他们发起了猛攻，他们面临着绝境。但英勇的格罗芬德尔挺身而出，在岩峰山巅与那个恶魔战斗，牺牲了他自己……

“……他们走过了一段漫长疲惫的旅途，终于来到了西瑞安河谷，见到了大海。他们在那里歇息，疗伤止痛，然而悲伤却长存不消。在那里，在大河岸边，在大海的沙滩上，他们安定地生活着——但并不是很久。”

我真希望相信这些记忆只是幻觉和古老的梦境，但一部分的我知道它们是真实的。它们只能是真实的——假如不是，就不可能如此令人心痛。

我记起了闪耀着珠光的池塘边的笑声，还有众多嗓音的歌声。我记起了双圣树的辉煌光芒从群山中的绿色豁口流淌而出，还有美丽的街道、水晶的阶梯，闪着珍珠的微光。我记起了长路尽头的星光，我的心充满了一种深深的渴望，因为我们的朋友和亲人已经离开了我们，在大海彼岸……我记起了芬威。

我记起了两个黑头发的年轻人，芬巩和图尔巩，他们是芬国昐的儿子。他们站在澳阔泷迪的城墙顶上。来自山岭的微风吹起了他们的头发，劳瑞林的金光照亮了他们的面容。图尔巩用清亮的嗓音呼唤着兄长，伸长手臂指着远处，他们满怀热忱地大笑出声。他们要在城市的北门附近修起一座闪亮的白塔，还要——据他们说——建起一座空中的花园。

我不希望记起这些事，但这些景象违背了我的意愿，不请自来，与埃尔汶的话语混在一起，烧灼着我的心。曾几何时，有过这样的爱——然而对我来说，对它的记忆比对血与火的记忆还要可怕，甚至比那个漫长的黑夜还要痛苦辛酸。

 

埃雅林迪在花园大门口徘徊。借着新点起的灯光，我看到她深蓝的眼睛里饱含着泪水。

“大人，我该怎么对祖母说呢？”她小声问我。

又一次，我无法给她答案。

“把它告诉你的母亲和父亲。给他们讲讲这个故事，就像埃尔汶给我们讲的那样，或许他们会知道该怎样告诉她。”

她叹了口气，轻轻点了点头。“走吧，安耐罗。”

“埃雅林迪，早日带着你的弟弟再来看埃尔汶，”我补充道，“如果愿意，也可以带来一些你的朋友。我想她会高兴的。”

女孩疑惑地抬头看看我，然后又点了点头，就悄然离去。

我回到花园里，发现埃尔汶独自坐在一棵大橡树伸展的枝干下，凝视着夜色。光芒已经从她脸上淡褪，她看起来迷惘而颓唐，再度迫于悲伤的分量，畏缩回去。

“维拉的心永远是仁慈的，”我告诉她，“为了他，你也要努力恢复，因为他会回来找你。”

“您相信他会吗？”此刻，她的嗓音听起来空洞而遥远。

“我相信，”我答道，“坚信不疑。”

而我确实相信。坚信不疑。


	4. 纳国斯隆德

天地间密密织着银色的细雨，给城市带来了秋日的凉意。在枝头，在空中，在地上，潮湿的树叶微微发亮，有些火红，有些金黄。我从一座白石拱门下走过，迈进了庭院，那里埃雅玟和随从们正在下马。我的女儿掀开旅行斗篷的兜帽，向我露出了微笑。她的秀发在雨中闪着朦胧的光，发色与她母亲的一样明亮。我们拥抱了彼此。

“我的女婿怎么样？”我问。

“亲爱的父亲，他很好。”

“你知道，下次他该和你一起来。”

埃雅玟抬眼看看我，又垂下了目光。“好的，父亲。”她答道。

一点熟悉的刺痛触动了我的心。因为迄今为止已经有太多年，每次她来到澳阔泷迪，我们都在重复类似的对话，总是说着几乎一模一样的言语。我沉默了一会儿，转身仔细打量着她：

“我的小女儿，你可有好好照顾自己？”

埃雅玟探手抓住我的手，一言不发地握了握，然后靠近我，又一次拥抱了我。我们一起默然进了房子。当她终于再度开口，我从她的嗓音中发觉了一丝紧张。

“父亲？我听说……有人来到了澳阔泷迪？从大海的彼岸？”

“亲爱的，这是真的。”

埃雅玟忧虑地点了点头：“他们已经召唤阿拉芬威去了维尔玛。”她补充道，努力想让这件事听起来一点也不重要。

“女儿，这确实是新闻。你无疑给了我需要考虑的消息。”

然而，我没有时间考虑这条新闻，因为我很快就被另一种担忧占据了心神。我女儿刚来，我就注意到她举止有异，那是一种期盼的感觉，以及各种克制着紧张的迹象。我还注意到，她在观察埃尔汶。她做得安静又谨慎，眼中的神色几近恐惧，但她脸上还有一种光采，我已经多年不曾见过。埃尔汶一定也察觉了，因为她不时会向埃雅玟这边扫视，她显得很担忧。然而我的女儿从来不肯与她对视，总是迅速扭头，开始谈论其他无关紧要的事。尽管如此，对我来说，对她母亲来说，她这种越来越强烈的焦虑的来由却实在是太明显了。她在观察埃尔汶，就好像那个女子拥有全世界所有问题的答案。

“我要去问她，”那夜，埃雅玟在只余我们三人的时候说，“这么多年了，我以为我已经再也不抱希望，但现在，现在既然她来了，不知为何，一切就都变了。不知为何，我仅仅是看着埃尔汶，就又感到了希望，我感到了——它在我心中复活。毕竟，我的孩子们，我的儿子们和年轻的奈尔玟——他们都那么好，他们一定还活着。他们一定平安无事……”

我可怜的女儿用亮得不自然的眼睛看着我们，竭力要让她自己相信，她说的全都是事实。

“我的孩子，你真相信吗？”熙蓝妮尔终于问，温和又小心。

“哦，母亲，我知道你要说什么，我知道他们说的，有关意外，有关大敌，有关……有关那个诅咒。的确，我做过梦——噩梦，我会看见他们，我会看见——可怕的事。有时候，我还经历过一种那么可怕的黑暗，我以为自己活不下去了……”她不得不暂停了片刻，重拾了自控，“但到头来，那些只是梦境和景象，不是吗？哦，母亲，父亲，我就是没有办法放弃希望。拜托，拜托不要告诉我坚强，因为我确实相信……”

她的声音里悄然流露出一种绝望的腔调，我的心不由得沉得更深。我知道我的女儿在她的噩梦中看见了什么，因为我也看见了。那些景象——烈火与刀剑，黑暗的地方，恐怖的生物，对死亡的认知。

在黑暗降临的时候，在接下来所有那些漫长的年月里，我的女儿一直都那么勇敢，那么坚强。但现在……或许这个希望正是她内心力量的体现，罔顾一切事实，哪怕到了今天。那是一种我再也不能从自己心中找到的力量。有多少次，我告诉自己，我的孙辈还活着？又有多少次，我告诉自己他们死了？每一次我听见心底那个不祥的声音，每一次我挣扎着坚持信念，我的希望都会瓦解一点，一夜又一夜清醒无眠，一年又一年杳无音讯。我不像我的女儿，我再也不能勇敢或愚蠢到去相信。

第二天，埃雅玟进了埃尔汶和熙蓝妮尔坐着的小书房。她对我们虚弱地微微一笑，就穿过房间，到了埃尔汶身边。那位年轻女子见我女儿接近，吃了一惊，连忙站了起来。她睁大了眼睛，看起来就像要落荒而逃——假如她有任何地方可逃的话。

“埃尔汶，我想问问你——别怕，我不是要伤害你，拜托，”埃雅玟住了口，深吸了口气，柔声继续说，“你晓得，我有五个孩子——四个儿子，一个女儿。他们名叫芬达拉托、阿塔瑞斯托、安加拉托，”她在每一个名字出口时，都温柔地流连，“还有艾卡纳罗，还有奈尔玟——或许她告诉你她叫阿塔妮丝？他们都是我的孩子，但他们走了，去了中洲，我再也没听说过他们的消息，自从……如果你知道他们的任何消息，请告诉我。他们平安吗？他们是否幸福？”

两个女子相对而视，我意识到熙蓝妮尔站在我身边，抓着我的臂膀，我能听到她的心跳。在房间对面，埃雅玟专注地盯着埃尔汶的面容，搜寻着希望的迹象，但埃尔汶似乎僵住了，仿佛她不想与我的女儿对视，但又无法避开。

“埃雅玟夫人……”她开始说，但没有说下去。

“如果你知道他们的任何消息，告诉我——拜托，你看，这么多年了，我都不知道我的孩子们是不是还活着，我的亲生子女，这么久我都不知道……”

埃尔汶的脸色苍白了。

“如果你知道任何消息，哪怕只有一点……”

我女儿的嗓音哽住了。埃尔汶轻抽了口气。

“埃雅玟夫人，”她急速说，听起来有些胆怯，“我确实认识阿塔妮丝女士。她还活着。我见过她，我认识她，她是加拉德瑞尔夫人——那是凯勒博恩大人赠给她的名字，他是她的丈夫。”

突然间，我发现自己又能呼吸了。我的外孙女活着。她活着。埃雅玟闭上双眼，肩膀如释重负地颤抖。

“这么说她结婚了……她结婚了，我一直都不知道……加拉德瑞尔，头戴闪亮冠冕的少女……”她喃喃着，“那我的儿子们呢？他们怎样了？芬达拉托、阿塔瑞斯托、安加拉托，还有艾卡纳罗？”

埃尔汶没有回答。她只是站在我女儿面前，瞪着她，一句话也说不出。她眼中渐渐充满了怜悯。时间静止下来，，房间里一片无情的死寂。我头脑中有个角落察觉到熙蓝妮尔正用力紧抓着我的臂膀。我感到了惊慌，埃雅玟渐长的惊慌，还有一种可怕的痛苦，它正从她心底某处开始排山倒海地涨起，即将吞没一切。我的痛苦与她的融合了。那是对死亡的认知。

火焰中扭曲的可怕妖物。尸横遍野的战场。一个没有光明的地方。

埃雅玟微微一晃，但她紧接着又站直了，出乎意料地最后振作了一次：

“拜托，如果你认识他们……他们都是我的儿子……”

我往前走了一步，想去我的孩子身边，让这一切结束，带她走。我不知道要去哪里，也许只是远远离开，但熙蓝妮尔的手指绝望地陷入了我的胳膊，阻止了我。我女儿的儿子们。我的外孙们……

“求求你，告诉我！可怜可怜这颗母亲的心吧！”

埃雅玟看起来就要跪下了。埃尔汶吓坏了，她伸出手，好像要扶住她，但仍然什么也没说。寂静。我的外孙们，我那些金发的外孙们，那么坚强开朗，那么乐观欢欣。寂静。芬达拉托——芬罗德。阿塔瑞斯托——欧洛德瑞斯。安加拉托——安格罗德。艾卡纳罗——艾格诺尔。寂静。寂静持续下去，没有尽头，即将持续到永恒。什么也不剩了，只剩了寂静的绝望分量，扯着我的心下坠，下坠，下坠……

我的女儿低低地哽咽了一声，猛地转过身，跌跌撞撞地跑了出去。

 

我扶住了熙蓝妮尔的肩膀。经过明显的努力，她控制了自己，强忍住了眼泪。我注意到，埃尔汶也不见了。

“埃雅玟，哦，埃雅玟……”

我们奔离房间，穿过厅堂。外面，凉爽的空气扑面而来，只过了短短的一刻而已。我们发现埃雅玟就在前面不远的地方，在庭院里。令我惊讶的是，埃尔汶已经先追上了她。她紧紧拥抱着埃雅玟，我的女儿，我那勇敢、固执的女儿，长久以来都拒绝放弃，长久以来都近乎狂热地抱着希望，她正在埃尔汶纤弱的怀抱里断断续续地哭泣。

“我根本就不该让他们走……我根本就不该抛弃他们……我抛弃了他们……”

我的女儿无法控制地颤抖着，抽噎得上气不接下气，就好像整个世界都离她而去，一切都化为乌有。我知道她又回到了那个恐怖的长夜，回到了那个可怕的时刻，那是多年以前，她的孩子们站在她面前，然后她再也没有见过他们。埃尔汶环抱着她，支持着她，安慰着她。然而这位年轻女子的脸上也满是泪水。

自从埃尔汶来到这里，我还是第一次见到她哭泣。

熙蓝妮尔迅速奔过庭院，到了她们身边。我跟在后面。我们极其轻柔地分开了埃尔汶和我们的女儿，挽住她们的胳膊，慢慢领着她们——她们两人——回到了屋里。

 

在我的记忆中，我看见了劳瑞林的金色光辉。嫩叶如同翡翠色的华盖，在海风中摇曳轻颤。空气中弥漫着花朵的芳香。燕子和云雀啁啾对啼，在碧空中敏捷地振翅来去，留下了一道道弧形的残迹。

我看见了我的女儿和她的丈夫，他们坐在下方远处的花园里，在一棵粗大的莱瑞洛雪树下。树枝在他们头顶低垂，缀满银色的繁花。埃雅玟对着菲纳芬耳语，而他转过身，轻抚她的头发，他们四唇相接，亲吻了彼此。

我看见了一个年轻的精灵，他盘腿坐在阶地的白石上，眺望着蔚蓝的地平线。他抬头向我微笑，灰眼睛里全是憧憬。

“外祖父，您还记得过去给我讲的故事吗？那些有关中洲的故事？”他问我，“大海总让我想起它们，想起星空下奎维耶能波光粼粼的湖水，还有那么多遥远的地方，那么多森林、山岭和宽阔的大河，我永远都不可能见到……”

“芬达拉托！”一个小孩跑了过来，金黄的头发在脑后飘扬，“快来！你答应要跟我下去到海边的！”

我最年长的外孙大笑着，跳了起来。

“我来了，阿塔瑞斯托！”

他最后对我灿烂地一笑，就转过了身。两个男孩一起跑开，消失在通往大海的小径深处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [译注] 本章原文的对话中用了Finarfin、Finrod、Orodreth、Angrod和Aegnor的Sindarin名字，但Galadriel用的是她的Quenya名字Artanis和Nerwen。考虑到故事发生在Sindarin还不通用的Aman，我修改了原文中的称呼。  
> Finarfin/Arafinwë：菲纳芬/阿拉芬威  
> Finrod/Findaráto：芬罗德/芬达拉托  
> Orodreth/Artaresto：欧洛德瑞斯/阿塔瑞斯托  
> Angrod/Angaráto：安格罗德/安加拉托  
> Aegnor/Aikanáro：艾格诺尔/艾卡纳罗  
> Galadriel/Artanis/Nerwen：加拉德瑞尔/阿塔妮丝/奈尔玟


	5. 多瑞亚斯

我在中洲，站在山顶，头上的天空阴云密布。冷风从北方吹来，风暴将至。四面八方，我只看得见松林和杉木覆盖的黯淡山岭。我喊着我哥哥的名字，一遍又一遍，但回答我的只有来自黑暗的回音，正对我的悲伤加以嘲弄。

哥哥，你在哪里？在脑海中，我仍然能听到你的声音。你告诉我，你要先走，去寻找我们的亲族；你说，你很快就会回来。假如我事先知道就好了。假如我考虑哪怕片刻就好了！因为芬威身在远方，森林却茂密又无路可走，还有那么多潜行的生物，那些妖物獠牙血红、利爪残酷……

回音折返：你在哪里？

哦，埃尔威，我们离开家乡，走了这样一段长路。你为什么放弃我们的旅途，放弃那个你给我们灌输的希望？你为什么放弃你那寻找光明的承诺？

 

“我的曾外祖父抛下他的族人，独自进了南埃尔莫斯的森林。在那里，在满天浅淡的繁星下，在参天大树编织的阴影中，他忽然听到了夜莺的歌声。透过夜莺的曲调，从遥远的地方隐隐传来了另一个声音，正在歌唱。他心中不禁充满了迷醉与渴望。

“我的曾外祖父循着歌声而去，渐渐进入森林深处。在前方，鸟儿扑打着翅膀，呼唤着，呼唤着；在四周，树木越来越高，越来越暗。他继续前行，音乐的甜美和力量也随之增长，直到最后他踏进一小片露天的空地。在那片林中空地中央，立着一位美丽的女子，她的面容散发着一种并不属于中洲的光亮。”

 

一道光掠过水面，一颗星划过长空。浓云四散，沉暗的大湖波光粼粼，如同流动的白银。所有的星星都浮沉着，颤抖着，恰似幽蓝田野中的白亮火焰。在远处，一只看不见的海鸟在尖厉清晰地鸣叫。灯心草丛里传出一声应答，一阵拍翼的声响。

一千条小溪流入大湖，它们歌唱着从高处流下，落下岩石，跃下山坡。一千条小溪注入奎维耶能，但只有一条流出——一条大河，先弯向南方，又向西远去，消失在山岭背后。它流经了哪里？它流去了何方？它通往何处？

“弟弟，我不知道那条河通往何处，它一去不复返。”我哥哥答道。篝火的红光闪过他的脸，映在他眼中。“在森林那一边，在山脉另一侧，在大河流去的地方，也许还有和这里相似的土地。尽管我想象不出，但过了那片土地，也许还有更陌生、更奇异的地方。不过我们绝对不能游荡太远。”

在我们背后，森林拔地而起，如同一堵黑墙，它的阴影几乎直抵大湖的明亮边缘。远远地，有种野生的可怕生物在嗥叫，那是一声拖长的孤独哭号。我坐了起来。我的弓和箭袋就在身边。我保持不动，倾听着，但一切重归沉寂，惟有低落的篝火正在轻微地噼啪作响。

“弟弟，别怕。”埃尔威温和地说，“现在睡吧。我会放哨。”

 

“人们聚集在他周围，感到惊奇又喜悦；因为他周身散发出一种崭新的风采和力量，面容栖留着星光。在贝烈瑞安德，他和他的王后美丽安在福乐中生活，他的人民的智慧和欢乐渐渐增长，江河和喷泉涌流，洁白的妮芙瑞迪尔花自大地中萌发绽放。不过中洲大部分地方仍然沉睡着，笼罩着微光。

“可是在阿尔达，和平和喜乐的时光从来都不能恒久。阴影加长，邪物潜回了中洲的森林中。大敌自西方归返，费艾诺和他的儿子们紧追而来，乘着白船渡过了大海。战斗打响了。

“因此，王得知了发生的一切——双圣树的枯萎，悲伤苦难的来临。他听说了这些消息，极其哀恸愤怒，因为他族人的血玷污了阿门洲蒙受祝福的大地。”

 

“我亲眼见到，那是一片未受玷污的大地，一片没有恐惧和悲伤的大地，一个没有可怕的妖物在阴影中潜行，猎捕你们的儿女的地方，一个没有恶狼、没有恶魔的地方……”

就在一座小村庄外，我哥哥站在场地中央的一块大石上，向人群宣讲。他说起了超凡脱俗的美丽生灵，他们是世界的主宰，他们的领地在极西之地，在广袤的水域彼岸。他说，他们爱着我们，他们曾为了我们与黑暗战斗，他们会拯救我们脱离微光的诡诈和凡世的哀伤。他说起了他们的召唤，我们只要听从，就会有伟大的奇迹和幸福降临。他说起了光明。反反复复，他总是把话题引回那两棵伟大圣树的光明，它比星光和水光都要明亮，漫过山脉倾泻而出，将整片大地变得青翠美好。他说起了希望，嗓音怀着热情上扬；他眼中光采闪动，将他们的面容点亮。

那场宣讲，我已经耳熟能详。他在来到这里之前，已经在一座又一座村庄里这样说过。我转过身，审视着人群中一张张面孔。有些显得充满希望，就要被打动；多数看起来抱着怀疑。我注意到有个男孩踮起了脚尖，黑眼睛全神贯注，他身边的精灵却摇着头。

埃尔威已经变了这么多。现在他身上带着全新的气质，眼中有种全新的火焰：“你们会听见那些超凡脱俗者的声音，那就像深沉的乐曲，比我们更古老，比世界更古老。然后你们就永远都不会忘掉……”那些话淹没了我，我惊动了，因为我眼前正浮现出一幕幕奇异的画面，几乎就像是记忆，但又不是记忆。一种揪心的渴望。某种在黑暗中亮得无以匹敌之物，以及灰色波涛的咆哮，像是大湖的波浪，但高得多，高得多……我哥哥就站在几码开外，充满激情地宣讲，然而蓦然间他却显得无限遥远，抛弃了我，远离了我。我的心怀着恐惧，在他的话语激发的辉煌光明当中颤抖，而那种恐惧我解释不清。

 

“绝望的精灵宝钻争夺战继续下去，贝烈瑞安德的大地遭到污损，变得充满恐怖，不过在受到守护的王国里，仍有欢笑，有和平的歌谣。但纵然是迷咒的环带，也挡不住宿命的脚步。

“就这样，那个衣衫褴褛的流浪者——一个凡人——竟敢来到他的王座前，求娶他美如春晓、视为掌上明珠的女儿。王出于骄傲和愤怒，打算阻碍命运，派贝伦去完成一项他肯定会为之送命的使命。”

 

“这不可能做到。”

我哥哥遽然止步，刹那间全身都是一僵。

他答话时没有回身，仍然仰头瞪视着高山：“英格威和芬威的人民就做到了。我们不是一支次等的民族。”

“但我们是一支人数更多的民族。”在我们一侧，我能瞥见大批通红的篝火，就像眨动的眼睛，点缀着下方一整条山谷。在另一侧，一道山脉巍然耸立，一重又一重岩石和积雪，一座又一座白得眩目的山峰，直入云霄，遮蔽了天空。那道山脉向南北两边伸展，一眼看不到尽头。我深吸了口气：“哥哥，我说这不可能，或许是急躁了些。但我们人数更多，妇孺也更多。看看吧。我们不能从这里通过，不能就这么通过。掉头沿着山脉走，难道不是更好？至少暂时这样？去寻找一处豁口，一个可以翻过高山的地方？”

埃尔威突然转过身来面对我，眼中有火光闷烧：“我们已经走了这么远，我决不会因为他们害怕一大堆泥土和岩石就放弃——”

“那你要如何让他们翻过这一‘堆’东西？你打算把他们疯狂地丢向这些山峰吗？埃尔威，考虑一下吧，哪怕就一会儿。我们的族人已经走过了这么长的旅途，经历了这么多危险，他们累了。已经有人说起要改向南走——”

“如果有必要，我就会把他们丢向这些山峰！这些蠢货。他们毫无概念——他们宁可永远留在摇篮里。他们根本不懂得这场旅途的意义，不理解我们面临的未来！”

“你说得对，他们毫无概念。”我再也抑制不住心中的火气了，一腔挫折尽数冲上了头顶，“他们不知道沿途的危险和艰辛，不知道终点会有什么，因为他们只是在追随着你。他们把那么多至亲至爱的人、把此生所知的惟一家园都抛在身后，跟着你走进了这个广阔的蛮荒世界，因为他们相信你！但是埃尔威，你变了。你要带他们去哪里？既然你知道得这么清楚，那你就说说，这场旅途的意义何在？是为了我们的族人，还是仅仅为了满足你自己的骄傲？”

我哥哥怒视着我。稍顷，他重新望向高处群山峰巅的浓云和迷雾，双肩垮了下来。

“我带领我们的族人进入这片蛮荒，是为了他们。”过了很长的一刻，他终于慢慢地答道，“但哪怕我必须一个人去，哪怕没人愿意跟随我，我仍然要越过这道山脉。”

“我会跟随你。”他没有答话，而我走到了他身边，我的愤怒已经蒸发殆尽。“你是我的哥哥，我的君主，我不会抛弃你。但是，考虑一下我们的族人吧。拜托。”

埃尔威叹了口气。“我看你终究是对的，弟弟。”过了一阵，他说。令我惊讶的是，他脸上浮现了一丝微笑：“来，让我们回到营地去，再——照你的说法，考虑一下。”

 

“我的曾外祖父跪在受了致命伤的贝伦身旁，不去理会一旁正拼斗到死的猎犬与发疯的巨狼。在那个哀伤的时刻，一种变化降临到他身上，因为他意识到，贝伦受宿命本身护佑，而露西恩的爱不能被阿尔达的任何力量阻止。而且，他心中也萌生了另外一种爱。”

 

现在，那些最高的山峰已经被我们甩在了背后。我们来到山脉西侧山肩上、就在雪线以下的一道石崖边，俯瞰着那个新的世界。下方，陡峭光秃的石壁已经柔和下来，化成了深暗松林覆盖的山麓丘陵。过了丘陵，是一片广阔的绿野，放眼望去平缓起伏。绿野中有一条急流，它向西弯去，就像一条点缀着银光的灰色绸带。

“真美，”我喊道。

我哥哥沉默了一会儿，像是陷入了沉思。

“谢谢你，”他突然说，又为了回答我未曾出口的问题，补充了一句，“你帮我达成了这项疯狂的使命。”

我正要提出异议，他却举起了一只手，低声说了下去，目光仍然凝视着地平线：

“弟弟，我知道你有多么思念我们的家乡。窃窃私语的森林和波光粼粼的大湖，你我还年轻的时候，曾经那么快乐地一同在那里徜徉。尽管你从来不提，但我知道你的疑虑，因为你心目中总是把我们的族人摆在第一位。你为他们忧虑，担心他们将要面对什么……你所知道的，就只有我的保证——我那些奇怪的说法，有关遥远的大地、宏亮号角的旋律的召唤，还有双圣树，以及光明……怎么会有人真的相信这种事？有时，我自己也几乎不能相信，有时，我几乎以为有些人的说法或许是真的——我是个疯狂的蠢货，我把我们的族人从家园里连根拔起，拖着他们翻越高山，穿过荒野和无路可走的森林，全是为了我自己的狂野梦想，为了一个只有我能听到的声音……”

他轻笑一声，就像从白日梦中苏醒：“但你跟我来了。这样一场艰难危险的旅途，你一直在我身边，帮助着我。你跟我来了，弟弟——出于爱。可是将来会有那么一刻，你也会听到那个如今从不离开我的声音——深渊主宰的声音，到了那时，你就会明白，就会理解。而我们所有的族人也会听到那个声音，每一个人都会，于是他们也会理解。”

我心中有什么正在满溢而出，我望向他那双温暖明亮的眼睛：

“埃尔威，我认为我不需要理解。因为我有你的保证，我还有你——那就是我所需要的一切。”

我哥哥伸手按住了我的肩：

“但你会需要。你会亲眼看到金银双树的灿烂辉光——相信我，那时你就能了解何为真正的欢乐。我们会看到它们，你和我一起。我向你承诺。”

 

“矮人们的心充满了贪婪和狂怒，在明霓国斯深处，他们向他发难，杀死了他。我的曾外祖父临死前，最后一眼看到的是那颗精灵宝钻，它是幽深洞穴中最后一件明亮之物，泰尔佩瑞安和劳瑞林的灿烂辉光的最后映像。而它们的灿烂辉光，留在中洲的精灵当中惟有他曾经见过，那是在漫长的岁月以前，彼时世界仍然年轻。

“多瑞亚斯的黑暗和毁灭就此来临，因为美丽安离开了中洲，永不归返。被守护的土地向敌人敞开，死亡和悲伤降临到它的人民身上。森林变得寂静而寒冷，欢笑和音乐曾在之处，只余一种回音，所有关于美与祝福的歌谣的回音，它纪念着失落的一切，纪念着王。”

 

我在中洲，站在山顶，头上群星闪耀。在我身后，白雪皑皑的巍峨群山矗立着，没有尽头；在我面前，道路伸展着远去，消失在森林的阴影中。起风了，树木窃窃私语；风带来了一个新的声音，一种来自山岭以外的遥远咆哮的回音，一个陌生的声音在呼唤。空气中有种新的气息，闻起来有淡淡的咸味，还透出开阔与广袤。

“那就是大海。”

我找到了我哥哥；他就在我身边。

“大海是什么？”我问。

“大海比目力所能触及的更广，比心灵所能想象的更美。大海的声音能治疗所有的创伤，它的歌声解放了灵魂；然而未来很久一段时间，那片大海我都不会再见到。在大海彼岸，有一片充满光明、蒙受祝福的美丽土地；然而未来很久一段时间，那片土地我都不会再见到。因此，我的弟弟，现在取决于你了。去往大海。渡过大海。因为你必须带领我们的族人找到光明。”

我向我哥哥指着的方向转过身，只见丘陵在地平线上消失，那里有种银色和蓝色的微光，因倒映着数不清的群星而明亮。在树木的呢喃声中，那个声音正在呼唤，接着我心中另一个回应的声音涌起，撕裂了我的心。

“跟我来。”

他悲伤地摇了摇头：

“不，我不会去。因为我的命运不同于你，我们现在必须告别了。”

“但你才是那个一直催促我们前进的人！”我喊道，声音嘶哑，“你才是那个一直让我们坚持走这条路的人……”

“路的分支和转折，比我能预知的更多，”我哥哥温和地答道，“亲爱的弟弟，我很抱歉。”

“别走。”我喃喃道。

“亲爱的弟弟，我不能再照顾你了，但大海会。”他颊边有一滴泪，但他的眼睛饱含着爱，正对我微笑，“去吧。你自由了。”

他消失了。

 

“我从没见过我的曾外祖父，”埃尔汶柔声说，“但他们曾经给我讲过他的故事，讲过他的王后美丽安，还有他们的女儿——美丽的露西恩，她是我的祖母。我经常想起他们。我爱他们。”

我抬起头，在她眼中看到了一种光辉，恰似当年照耀着奎维耶能水面的群星。我看到了埃尔威眼中的光辉。在那一刻，我心中长久以来筑起的全部壁垒、高墙和堤坝都终于分崩离析。哀恸淹没了我，泪水夺眶而出。


	6. 澳阔泷迪

“当我还是个孩子的时候，海浪向我呼唤，但我一点也不懂它们在说什么，只听得出我父亲的名字、我母亲的名字，还有我两个哥哥的名字。海浪念诵着那些名字，一遍，又一遍，反反复复，永无休止，直到我哭出来，捂住耳朵。

“但到了最后关头，大海却没有淹没我，而是粉碎了我、浸透了我，再把我送进了天空。现在，海浪似乎在用新的声音向我诉说，可是就在恐惧消退的同时，痛苦也在增长。我的孩子们不停地大声呼唤着我。”

她坐在窗边，向外眺望。近来她经常这样做。白帆在下方的海港里来来去去，白色的海鸟在白帆间翻飞，翩然低飞，掠过水面。翻腾的浪花一如既往地咆哮歌唱，在一片波动着深蓝和海灰的原野上奔腾推进，前仆后继地扑向海滩，撞碎成千片万片。但这一切，我不知道她是否注意得到。

我回忆着埃尔汶说过的话，走到窗边，站在她身边。她微微一惊，挣脱了那个充满记忆的黑暗世界，不再去看水天相接之处，而是转身迎上了我的目光。她仍然这么年轻。

“现在我看见他们了，在一切惊慌和死亡当中，刀剑相击，尖叫，杀亲者们在高喊。那么多烟，还有血的气息，我的孩子们就被那一切包围着……他们太小，不懂正在发生什么，他们恳求我，别走，拜托了，噢，妈妈，别走……可是我——”

她肯定从我眼中发现了什么。“抱歉，大人。”她低声说。

我拢起她的双手，就像她是我那可怜的孩子，我失去的亲生的孩子。

“埃尔汶，我不知道怎么安慰你，只能说我理解——我对此有所理解。”我想告诉她更多，说她的儿子们会平安无事，一切都会没事，痛苦也会随着时间流逝而减轻。但那都不是事实。

“大人，要不是您——还有王后的安慰和善意，”她正视着我答道，“我可能已经死了很多次。”

“我温和的孩子，你没有死。”我说，“一位远比我伟大的主宰拯救了你，风用看不见的双手把你引到了我们身边。我的感激无法言表，因为你对我来说已经如同至亲至爱。”

埃尔汶握了握我的手，接着迅速移开了视线，然而我及时在她眼中捕捉到了一点泪光。

“原谅我，因为我不知道怎么表达自己的感情。我还是个孩子的时候，就失去了亲生父亲……大人，我只给您带来了焦虑和心碎。我真希望我能有别的奉献给您，置于您脚下！”

“不，不只是焦虑和心碎。”我停了一刻，试图选择贴切的措辞，“你给我们带来了欢乐。”

她难以置信地摇了摇头：

“这怎么可能？我根本没有欢乐可给。我放任我那无辜的孩子们去死，无视维拉的禁令逃到这里，我见过了那一切，知道了那一切，我做过了那一切——经过了这么多，我怎么可能还带来欢乐？”

“可你仍然观看着大海，”我温和地提醒她，“你仍然观看着西边的山岭。”

有那么片刻，埃尔汶没有答话，我们都沉默了。外面，风在吹，掀起波浪，摇动花园里常青树的叶子。在遥远的天空中，一只孤鹰在低垂的云中极缓地盘旋，翼翅几乎不动。快到年底了。

但就在那时，突然间，微妙地，有什么感觉起来不一样了。或许是阳光穿透铅灰的云彩短暂地照耀，或许是风向或大海的声音在改变，或许是整个世界本身都改变了，出乎意料、难以捉摸。她心中似乎有什么一动，轻松起来，她深吸了口气——几乎像是倒抽了一口气。她又一次向我仰起了脸。

“大人，您以前对我提过希望。”此时，她的眼睛里盈满了讶异、迷惑和惊奇，“但现在我相信您了，我相信您。因为就在这一刻，我有了一种神秘的感觉，它就像空气的流动，或是一个从寂静中传出的声音，我不能理解。有什么在鼓动我的心，它在说——在说，我的埃雅仁迪尔就要回到我身边了。这不可能……但却一定会的。”

她的声音颤抖了些许，她住了口，寻求肯定。我慢慢地点了点头。我相信她。当然。她终究不会被夺走一切。

“听——你听到了吗？”我渐渐露出了一个微笑，“我想，安耐罗和别的孩子们来看你了。”

在房间外，在阶梯上，清清楚楚地传来了孩童的笑声，自由自在，无忧无虑。

 

“父亲？”

埃雅玟的柔和嗓音令我从沉思中回过了神。

“父亲，消息来了。我收到了阿拉芬威的信。”我女儿说到这里一停，我看见她拿着一卷写得密密麻麻的信纸。“大能者们已经听取水手埃雅仁迪尔的祈求，并予以恩准。”她继续说，嗓音表面上很冷静，“他们要去攻打黑暗大敌，要把中洲从他的魔影下拯救出来。他们正在备战。”

我本该惊讶，或许还要感到不安，但是与此相反，我不知为何只觉得疲倦。

“维拉的心确实是仁慈的。”我喃喃道。

“我相信，他们的使者很快就会来到这里。我丈夫将随军出征。”埃雅玟又犹豫了，不过只是几乎察觉不到的一瞬。我意识到，她正在努力分辨我的反应。“为此，他已经等待了很多年。”

她脸色苍白，依然美丽，但因悲伤而憔悴。尽管如此，她却变了，我从她脸上既看到了焦虑，也看到了一种无声的决心。她的眼睛虽然还有一些红肿，却是清澈而干燥的。我的孩子近来哭过了那么多次，现在已经不剩什么眼泪。

突然间，我眼前闪过了一段记忆，来自另一个哀悼的时刻。那一幕中，她垂着头，孤单而沉默，被蜡烛和火把摇曳的红光照亮——因为其他的光明都已经熄灭。她曾久久坐在她哥哥的床边，后来又坐在他的坟墓前。那时，就像现在，她哭干了眼泪。那时，就像现在，她来到了我身边。

会不会她已经迫使自己遗忘，不再想起那些过往？这怎么可能？她怎么可能再也不记得她哥哥惨白的脸，再也不记得她自己跪在码头上抽泣，他的血染红了她衣裙的整片前襟？她怎么可能再也不记得黑暗中的风暴和沉暗的海浪？还有那些尸体，那些断断续续的哭号，那个蹲在街道上死去的母亲和父亲身边、没完没了地恳求他们醒来的小女孩，以及所有无助的父亲和母亲？

“你觉得，我们的族人有多少愿意为诺多流血？”我问，“我也不会命令他们这样做。我不会。我不能。”

我并不是故意要说这样的话。我并没有对她粗暴发火的意思。但埃雅玟只是点了点头。然后，她就像被一种突如其来的冲动驱使着，向前迈了一步，把手轻轻搭上了我的胳膊。

“不，当然不能。”她只是这样答道。

不。她确实记得。就像我们每一个人一样，她全都记得——鲜血与背叛，刻骨铭心的悲痛，还有怒火，每一天都记得，每一天都在重温。然而不知为何，她的心已经变得不同于我了。

埃雅玟后退了一小步，抬头看我。她眼中没有谴责，只有——悔恨？尴尬？一抹失望？但她很快就恢复了镇定。

“父亲，我要回提力安去。他需要我。”

轮到我点头了。从前，另一次，她向我说过一模一样的话。

“那么我就去跟母亲说了，我还要收拾一些东西。”

我又点了点头。我们站在那里，面对着面，默然无语。过了一刻，埃雅玟转过了身，开始走向房门。

她正一步步离开我。灯光在墙上给她离去的身影投下了变形的影子。她正沿着走廊走去，她挺直了脊背，僵硬但不屈，下定决心不去回顾，向着黑夜，向着滞重的昏暗走去，那里灯光无法穿透。尽管我看不见她的脸，却想象得出她的样子——我猛然意识到，无比肯定又清楚地意识到，我亲爱的女儿正在挣扎，她集中了全部力量，要忍住眼泪。

“埃雅玟！”

她停了下来，手扶着门把。我不顾一切地三步并作两步，跨过了五百余年的时光，来到了她身边。

“埃雅玟，我知道这太晚了，已经晚了那么多年，但我还是要告诉你，我很抱歉。我把别人的恐怖行径归咎于阿拉芬威，然后……然后为你的勇气和你对他的深爱而责备了你。我心里只剩了愤怒和哀恸。埃雅玟，我亲爱的孩子，我爱你。我也爱阿拉芬威。我记得，在这一切发生以前，我曾告诉他，我爱他如同爱自己的儿子……我的爱本来应该更耐得住黑暗的侵袭。”

我再也找不到词句了。我的女儿纹丝不动地站着，一只手仍然抓着门把，眼睛紧盯着我的脸。接着她发出了一声微弱的痛呼。

“父亲，我从来不想增加您的痛苦。”她急急地说，这些话脱口而出，“我从来不想在那些最可怕的时刻伤害您……我知道您当时有多难熬，还有母亲，我们全都是，我也是，我也是！拜托，父亲，相信我，我从来不想抛弃您。我只是不得不……”

她垂下了头，而我把她拥进怀里。她如释重负地轻轻一抖，就紧紧抱住了我，脸埋在我肩头。

“你能不能告诉他我很想念他——我们都想念他？”我等到终于放开她时问道，“恐怕这个时机相当糟糕，但我是真心的。”

很多天以来第一次，她向我微微一笑，但她再次开口时，嗓音却含着深思：

“我想，他会来澳阔泷迪，但会跟大军一起来。”她摇了摇头，“哦，父亲，我真怕我还要失去他……但我决不能阻止他……”

 

我站在窗边，向外眺望。近来我经常这样做。埃雅玟已经走了。在花园尽头，杉木和柏树在沙沙作响，彼此呼唤，落叶如同金黄的蝴蝶，在不动的绿草上翩翩起舞。在某个遥远的地方，有人正在歌唱。点滴模糊的旋律糅合了海鸥的鸣叫，怅惘，却纯粹而清亮。几乎就像是应答，一阵欢快的童音就在窗下爆发出来，尽管我看不见那些孩子们。对他们来说，黑暗只是一则传说，而中洲只是一个梦想。

在天上，云彩正在散开，像野天鹅一样飞掠过长空。在海上，纤长的小船和昂然的高桅大船来来往往，波浪卷起千堆雪，围绕着船身嬉闹。有些结束了漫长的航程，正在泊进码头，有些则刚刚出发，正向深海驶去，新升起的风帆随着海风、挟着希望飘扬。

就在那时，肯定有什么戏弄了我的眼睛——要么是光影，要么是我自己的心。因为我看到水上出现了更多的船，它们船头雪白，船帆银亮，一艘艘迅捷地驶出海港，再度向大海出发。但它不再是一幕记忆，因为这一次，波涛的节奏是深沉柔和的旋律，不再是狂怒的风暴；泡沫上闪耀的，也不再是漆黑夜色中的血红火焰，而是阳光。

然后我心中有个想法油然而生，不可抗拒，又荒谬至极，可是它感觉起来就像阳光、海水，乃至空气本身一样真实。我想，埃尔汶那两个年幼的儿子，她怀着如斯悲伤抛在身后的两个儿子，其实没有死。我想，他们会长大成人，长得聪慧，长得强壮。也许有一天，他们会来找她。

也许有一天——尽管我还预见不到那是何时——我会收齐散失的点滴，让一切重归正轨。尽管如今痛苦的分量显得过于沉重、不堪忍受，但是也许有一天，它会消失，化作光明。也许有一天，宽恕，乃至被宽恕都会变成可能。也许有一天，我们失去的至亲至爱会渡过时光与死亡，渡过那片辽阔的隔离之海，回到我们身边。

也许，有一天。

 

-完-


End file.
